


Oh! My Angel!

by butterkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - High School, Based on one of sewoon-sajangnim's song!, Doctor Hyunwoo owns a clinic in town, M/M, Rating it T bc it gets a lil steamy at the end, Solo singer Hoseok is IU-level famous in this AU, Son Jooheon and Son Changkyun the ever adorable sons, Very late vday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterkyun/pseuds/butterkyun
Summary: You're my 신,The whole wide world is colored with you.





	Oh! My Angel!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Jung Sewoon's [Oh! My Angel!](https://popgasa.com/2017/09/29/jung-sewoon-oh-my-angel-%EC%98%A4-%EB%82%98%EC%9D%98-%EC%97%AC%EC%8B%A0/)

Hyunwoo’s morning starts like the usual. He got out of his bed to the sound of his blazing alarm clock. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, making sure that his hair wasn’t too messy or his teacher would nag at him, again. He then changed to his school uniform, tidying his tie and vest as best as he could. He greeted both of his parents and his grandmother in the living room before quickly devouring his breakfast. After that, he bid his goodbyes and wore his thick padded jacket before riding his bike to school.

Just like the usual, he’s already waiting there, smiling widely until his eyes disappear into tiny crescents as soon as he saw Hyunwoo’s bike from the distance. Hyunwoo couldn't help but smile back. He parked his bike in the usual spot, making sure to secure it with a chain. He immediately made his way back to the front gate, “Did you wait long?”

The smaller boy just smiled under his thick layer of white scarf, “Of course not, you're on time as usual,” Hyunwoo heart felt warm despite the cold snowflakes hitting their heavily clothed bodies. The shorter boy’s skin harmonized well with the pure white snow, making him resemble even more like an angel than he usually looks.

Both of them went up to the 3rd year hall, never leaving each other's side until it really is time to momentarily say goodbye. They both studied like the usual and meet again at recess, both eating in silence until Hoseok blurted out how delicious the food is and happily giggling when Hyunwoo agreed. They continued with their class and met each other in the same hall they first separate in the morning.

They both walked towards the front gate in silence, save from the never-ending herd of girls constantly giving Hoseok (and sometimes Hyunwoo) chocolates, candies, and other gifts adorned with colorful ribbons and cards. They escaped the girls when they arrived at the bike parking area. Hyunwoo was about to say goodbye until Hoseok digged inside his bag hastily and smiled as he handed him a cute white pouch decorated with a small black ribbon.

“Happy valentines day, Hyunwoo,” Hoseok smiled up at him, cheeks red and eyes wide open with excitement. Hyunwoo’s mouth hangs open, not believing what just happened. Hoseok becomes bashful at the response and lightly hit Hyunwoo’s chest with his gloved hand. Hyunwoo couldn't mutter a single word but he accepted the tiny pouch and kept it warm inside his warm jacket pocket, “...Thanks,” He muttered lowly.

Hyunwoo finally spoke up when they stepped just beyond the school gate, “Why?” To which Hoseok replied with a small smirk adorning his lips, “Because I got too much and I know you’ll eat anything I give to you,” Hyunwoo turned around on his heels, clearly unamused by the shorter’s reply and Hoseok laughed out loud at the response.

“I'm joking! That one is specially made just for you, one of a kind thing, s-s-so be grateful,” Hoseok stumbled upon his words, as per usual, but this time Hyunwoo felt like it’s somehow a different kind of slip-up.

Hyunwoo smiled, looking at the shorter male earnestly, “Thank you. It's my first time getting a homemade valentine's chocolate like this…” The faintest hint of blush settled on Hyunwoo’s cheeks as he played with the perfectly tied bow adorning the wrapped goods.

Hoseok dramatically gasped, “No way! You? The swimming club’s captain, the dance club’s star, the school’s golden kid, and most importantly my mother’s favorite, never had any homemade chocolate from girls? Like, ever?” To that Hyunwoo just replied with a silent nod.

Hoseok stomped his feet and playfully hit Hyunwoo’s arm, “Then I will fix that problem! I promise you’ll get hundreds and thousands of chocolate on every valentine’s day starting from now!” Hyunwoo just smirked, hopping on his bike and securing his bag on the bicycle’s basket. He stared at Hoseok for a few seconds and lifting an eyebrow when the smaller boy didn’t move a muscle, “Well, hop in then! It’s too cold to walk, and I gotta repay you in someway.”

The smaller boy’s cheeks turned bright red at the offer. Thankfully half of his face was covered by the white scarf. He climbed on the back seat of Hyunwoo’s bike and gripped the taller’s thick jacket, keeping himself as close to Hyunwoo as possible to keep both of them safe. Hyunwoo started pedalling while humming his favorite song, and Hoseok felt the warmest feeling growing inside of his chest despite the cold, unforgiving wind blowing their way. Hoseok yawned a little and settled his head against Hyunwoo’s broad back, holding him close against his smaller frame. Little did he know, Hyunwoo’s face was burning red even with the straight face he’s trying to keep.

Hyunwoo never let anyone (including himself) touch his precious tiny little pouch. He only eats the chocolate (which cutely shaped like animals) on special occasions. On the day he finally told Hoseok his true feelings, he ate the last remaining two, a pair of brown bear and white rabbit.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Hyunwoo’s morning starts like the usual. He got out of his bed to the sound of the dog barking loudly just outside the bedroom. He smiled as he saw a familiar face, still heavily clouded with sleep, right in front of his very own eyes. He softly pat the younger’s bright red hair a bit and before there’s groans of protests, he got out of bed to brush his teeth and wash his face. He then changed into his usual clothes and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table. Stepping down the ladder, he was greeted by the sight of a messy kitchen and two equally messy boys. The oldest one beamed as he pulled Hyunwoo to the (surprisingly clean) table, dimples proudly showing as he grinned along the way. The youngest, however, tried his very best to pour him a glass of milk, despite how tiny his hands are compared to the milk carton. Hyunwoo smiled as he finished the poorly made breakfast and praised the boys before bidding his goodbyes and hopping into his car. His adorable children gave him a way-too-enthusiastic wave and the dog happily barked at him on the front yard.

Just like the usual, he’s already texting him. If Hyunwoo could guess, the other’s probably protested that Hyunwoo didn't wake him up properly and told him about what damage the boys did to their house this time, as usual. He parked the car in his spot, making sure there were no papers or reports left behind. He made his way to the top floor and entered his office, greeting his fellow co-workers along the way.

There’s a lot of patients that day, due to the heavy snowstorm that hits Seoul a few days ago. Thankfully most of his patients only suffered with mild influenza. He took a small break in his office after finished examining a boy that's having an unearthly fits of cough. A familiar, beautiful melody greeted his ears when he turned the television on, his husband performing one of his newest piece flawlessly in front of thousands of people. He sat down, nursing his cup of coffee, never changing the music broadcast channel until the song ended. After seeing his spouse's big smile on the screen disappeared, he got up from his chair and went downstairs to continue his work.

Hyunwoo wrapped up the last examination carefully just like the usual, even though he should've closed the clinic down thirty minutes ago or so. The young woman (who's one of the unlucky patients who caught the more serious type of flu) shyly thanked him after he’s given her some prescription. Before she exit the room, she dug up the inside of her bag and smiled at Hyunwoo, “Please accept this as my token of gratitude,” She handed Hyunwoo a small box of pepero (that if he's not wrong is Hoseok’s favorite brand) wrapped with a neatly tied red ribbon. Hyunwoo of course refused, but the woman insisted that she would feel extremely guilty if he didn't accept it. So in the end he went home with the chocolate in his white coat pocket.

The trip back home was surprisingly smoother than usual. There were no loud, noisy honks and the traffic were tolerable. He got home earlier than he usually does on weekdays.

As he opened the front door, he could faintly hear Changkyun’s laughter, followed by Hoseok and lastly his very own miniature-me, Jooheon. Hyunwoo smiled, taking off his coat and loosen his black tie. He tried to silently sneak into the kitchen, but Jooheon spotted him and immediately slammed his tiny body against Hyunwoo, “Appa! Welcome home!”

Hyunwoo picked the dimpled boy up and approached the kitchen counters- where pans, pots, and spoons were thrown away in the midst of random packs of confectionery. Four years old Changkyun beamed at the sight of his father and proudly pointed to one of the plates, “Appa! Cookie… from Kyun!” Hyunwoo couldn’t help but smile looking at the boy’s creation. Even though the weirdly-shaped heart cookies looked messy, but in some way they looked perfect.

“I made you something as well! Look at mine!” Jooheon bounced on Hyunwoo’s arm as he pointed at his creation too, jealous of the attention Hyunwoo gave to his little brother. Hyunwoo shifted his glance to the tray and he laughed heartily. Jooheon’s creation looked as adorable as his dimpled smile. There’s a running gag amongst the family that Hyunwoo is pooh and Jooheon is piglet, and boy did his son love the concept. Hyunwoo didn’t know how but Jooheon managed to make a batch of different cupcakes, each with either pooh, piglet, bear, or a honeybee theme.

Hyunwoo, of course, didn’t forget about his alltime favorite person’s plate that was just sitting in between the kids’ creation. Hyunwoo’s smile soften as he glanced up, catching his husband’s gaze with his own. They both smiled in unison, momentarily ignoring the rest of the world and just diving deep into eachother’s eyes, reminiscing years they’ve spent together though happiness and sorrow. Hoseok broke the spell first by giggling, throwing a pack of unopened marshmallow to Hyunwoo, lightly hitting his broad chest, “Stop looking at me like i’m fresh meat, Hyunwoo, the kids are here.”

The kids (mainly Changkyun) realized what’s going on almost immediately after, “Hyung…Kyun, sleepy. Go...bed,” To which his older brother comply and carefully guide his baby brother back to their room. Hoseok sighed, smile starting to bloom as Hyunwoo slyly maneuvered his way to the smaller’s side, “I know our sons are smart… but this is just another level of intelligence,” Hyunwoo laughed, placing his arm around Hoseok’s waist, “Now that they’re gone, tell me how did you manage to make all of these when I know for sure that your manager never want you to rest,”

Hoseok let out a cunning smirk and shrugged, “I have my ways,” The redhead then turned his husband’s attention to his creation, pointing his own plate with a smile, “Honey insisted that I use pink on one of the rabbit, and Changkyun somehow convinced me that a gray bear would look extra cute,” To which the older male just respond with a hearty giggle. His children are definitely miracle workers. The pink rabbit and the gray bear looks exceptionally adorable.

“They still look the same as they were years ago, and I’m sure they’ll taste as wonderful as well,” Hoseok smiled, Hyunwoo can be surprisingly romantic with his words sometimes. It never fails to make his heart beats a little bit faster even though they’re already married for years.

Hyunwoo took a small bite from each of his children’s creation, and to his surprise they actually did very well. He saved Hoseok’s chocolates for later, remembering that he has something for the other male. He made his way to his coat and rummage through the inside pocket, Hoseok peering just right behind him.

The tall male turned around and handed Hoseok a small black pouch, decorated with a (poorly tied) white ribbon.

“I’ve never got to repay you for that chocolate back in 12th grade,” Hyunwoo smiled, shyly avoiding the younger’s intense gaze. Hoseok couldn’t help but let out a huge smile, eyes already tearing up, “I can’t believe you remembered… after all these years…”

Hyunwoo smiled while caressing the younger’s hair softly, “You never broke your promise, so it’s only fair that I repay you for all those years of chocolates...and occasional cookies,” He let Hoseok slowly unwrap the pouch. He was nervous because Hoseok might not like his gift, but it melted away as soon as Hoseok cooed at the content of the bag.

Hoseok held out the small clay dolls, a brown bear sitting down while holding a white bunny rabbit’s hand. The bear was wearing a thick black jacket and the rabbit was wearing a big red scarf. They both had cute, tiny little blush on their cheeks and Hoseok could swear his heart stopped beating at the small, tiny detail.

Hoseok glanced back at his husband and Hyunwoo just replied with a small smile, “That’s not all. Dig deeper,” To which Hoseok complied, and boy did he get even more amazed. There were exactly three more figurines. One was of a small little bee with a cute backward-hat. One was a small gray wolf, dressed like a scientist, or doctor of some kind. The last one was clearly reminisce of their lovable dog, who was once rescued by Hyunwoo from a car accident. His owner died immediately and Hyunwoo didn’t have the heart to put the innocent puppy in a shelter, so he took him under his wings. The kids immediately fell in love with the small, joyful puppy ever since.

Hoseok eyed his spouse up and down, looking at him with eyes full of suspicion, “Ok, but, did you actually make this, Mr.Serious-Doctor-man?” Hyunwoo just shrugged, face straight and unreadable, “I have my ways,” To which Hoseok just laughed out loud, nearly knocking down the stacks of pots on the stove.

Hyunwoo put the dolls back into the pouch and wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s waist. Eventhough it’s been years but Hoseok’s body never lose its shape, waist still as small and muscles still as bulky as ever. He lowered the back of Hoseok’s loose cardigan and placed kisses on Hoseok’s shoulder blade as he slowly whispered, “Someone also gave me a chocolate today, and we can use it today since I know how much you adore pepero game.”

Hoseok turned around and faced Hyunwoo, expression clearly filled with pure jealousy, “As much as I love the game, I’ll make sure to poison you with valentines day chocolates until you’re not remotely fit and handsome anymore, even if it means making chocolates with Changkyun and Jooheon for the rest of my life,” The redhead playfully lowered Hyunwoo’s rimless glasses and caressed his plump lips with his free hand. Hoseok began to playfully unbutton Hyunwoo’s dress shirt one by one, eyes never leaving the older’s hungry stare.

Hyunwoo just smirked, lowering his grip on Hoseok’s waist and captured the other’s lips with his own, “I’ll be looking forward to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually legit happy with this one<3  
> College has been hard but I always make time to write since I need to quench my thirst lol///
> 
> Want to rant/talk to me abt showho so i can get a spark of inspiration? hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/butterkyun%20)!


End file.
